


Don't Stop the Music

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "But your stories, Anne," Diana began, a slight frown marring her lovely face.





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"But your stories, Anne," Diana began, a slight frown marring her lovely face. "They were always so perfectly wonderful."

Anne hated to see her look like that, but "I don't have much time and energy to write just now," she admitted. She adored her children; there were just a lot of them and it got to be a bit much by times.

Diana's face cleared. This was trouble a practical soul like Diana knew what to do about, better than Anne's ever-present romanticism. "Even Susan can't do it all in your absence. Well, that's fine. _I'll_ run Ingleside for a day or two every month, and you go tuck yourself away somewhere and write."

"Diana! I couldn't!" she protested with her usual passion.

"Then you come back, Susan can watch the children, and we'll drink tea and eat cakes, and you'll tell me everything about it. Just like when we were children."

Anne shook her head. "You shouldn't have to give up your time—"

"—to gain first access to one of your famous short stories before anyone else?" Diana scoffed. "As if I wouldn't."

Anne wrapped an arm around her beloved Diana. "Very well then, Diana. I accept."


End file.
